


Человек, которого нет

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 05:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Постканон. Алек думает о том, как укрепить свою политическую власть.





	Человек, которого нет

Сначала они всегда говорили о погоде — ругать феззанскую осень, золотистую и теплую, было их обычаем со школьных лет. Они так настраивались друг на друга, вспоминали, кто они, выстраивали мост. Император Александр, для Феликса просто Алек, мог бы подобрать множество эпитетов, описывающих их отношения, но чем старше они становились, тем сложнее было переставать быть императором и его вассалом — даже наедине.  
Поэтому сначала они ругали погоду за окном, брюзжа на все лады, пока не становилось смешно обоим. Брюзжать напоказ было тоже важно. Так они снимали маски и будто откладывали их на резной кофейный столик.  
Потом наступало время возвращаться в реальность. "Как перелет, Миттермайер?" — "Вы прекрасно знаете, Ваше Величество. Каждый раз, когда корабль стартует с поверхности, я прощаюсь с жизнью".  
Алеку все еще не все равно, а Феликс не пытается выглядеть безупречно рядом с ним. Он может быть слабым и может не любить космические перелеты. Они так не похожи в этом, ведь в космосе всегда видны звезды. Юный император скучает по звездам, потому что большую часть времени проводит на Феззане с матерью. Она уже два года передает ему бразды правления и никак не может передать до конца.

На этот раз Феликс проговаривал ответы скороговоркой, стремясь перейти к новостям. Алек чуть ли не силой заставил его соблюсти ритуал, несколько раз возвращаясь к дождям, урожаям и шуршащей в парке листве.   
Поправив отросшие за лето волосы, Александр встал и подошел к винному шкафу.  
— Итак, кофе допит, пришло время более мужских напитков, — рисуясь, император налил немного виски в бокал своему вассалу. — Он встретится со мной? Человек, которого нет.

Александр узнал о нем от Феликса же, когда тому было четырнадцать. Всего лишь слух, захвативший воображение и лишивший юного императора сна.  
Где-то на просторах галактики жил человек, которого не было. Ни лица, ни тела, ни имени, ни информации в базах. Его не видел никто, никто не смог бы описать. И вместе с тем, о нем знали все, кто хотел об этом знать.  
В тот год Человек сделал так, чтобы о нем заговорило правительство — Феликс услышал вялую ругань отца о таинственном незнакомце и поделился размышлениями с другом и повелителем.  
У Человека был доступ к информации, любой.  
"Отец боится", — торжествующе сказал Феликс, и Алек сказал, что ему нужен этот человек. Не так уж и просто напугать Волка Бури, но если кому-то это удалось, то император Александр хочет заполучить его к себе в команду.  
Когда тебе тринадцать, никто не воспринимает тебя всерьез. Им потребовалось несколько лет, чтобы найти того, кто знает и убедить Человека встретиться с ними. 

— Он будет рад увидеть вас завтра в дальней парковой беседке около шести вечера, — самодовольно улыбнулся Феликс. Это была его первая личная победа. Он превзошел отца — договорился о встрече с одним из самый влиятельных людей теневой части галактики.   
Конечно, не стоило играть у императрицы за спиной, но когда-то же Алек должен повзрослеть.  
Опасности Феликс не боялся. Не боялся он и за Алека. А если этот Человек так умен, как о нем говорят, то должен был догадаться, как Алеку, столь похожему на императора Райнхарда, противна роль куклы при матери. Сколько можно прятаться за ее юбками?  
— Он выбрал удобное время, не так ли? Как раз все будут слушать тетушкину игру на фортепьяно, а я терпеть этого не могу. Хотя, конечно, мне казалось, что я лучше скрываю свою ненависть к этим чудовищным звукам.  
— У каждого свои недостатки, мой император, — Я передал, что вы будете с сопровождением.  
— Безусловно. Но тогда, пожалуй, отдай мне бокал. Нам точно потребуется трезвая голова.  
— Вы даже не спросите, как он пройдет в сердце империи — внутренний сад? — усмехнулся Феликс, немного жалея, что не успел сделать глоток.  
— Надо же дать ему возможность показать, на что он способен, — Алек выглядел абсолютно счастливым. — И, заметь, меня абсолютно не интересует, с кем и как ты развлекался в этом Хайнессенском круизе.  
Феликс притворно тяжело вздохнул. Алек никогда не забывал подчеркивать, что его совершенно не интересует личная жизнь друга. Пару раз Феликс успел обидеться, но потом Алек объяснил: “Проблемы между нашими родителями начались из-за дурацких вопросов. У моего отца была куча добродетелей, но он никогда не умел дружить. Ты же будешь моим другом?” Феликс кивнул тогда. В глубине души он совершенно не был уверен, что умеет дружить сам.

***  
Вечер выдался прохладным. Алек поплотнее запахнул плащ — любимая не парадная офицерская форма была рассчитана на кондиционированный воздух флагманов, но никак не на прогулки по осеннему саду. Александр пока не стал главнокомандующим, и, более того, не собирался им становиться, пока у руля прошлый генштаб. Боевые адмиралы засмеют его за попытку руководить ими. Феликс тоже был не против. Пусть отец держит их в узде. Он и начальник штаба, и военный министр — отлично подходящие ему должности. Лучшего претендента и быть не могло.  
Отец занимался этим сколько Феликс себя помнил. Мысли о несменяемости власти — вечной болезни монархии, помогали отвлечься от желания укутать Алека в плед по самый нос и посадить пить горячий чай перед камином. Вместо этого они торопливо шли темными дорожками к оговоренному месту встречи. Человек придет, Феликс не сомневался в этом. Хотелось бы верить, что он еще и даст увидеть себя.

Парк уже почти закончился, когда их остановил тихий голос:  
— Добрый вечер, юные господа.  
Говорящий выступил из тени под бледное пятно фонаря.   
“Театральщина”, — полубрезгливо подумал Феликс. Попытка напугать их как детей выглядела глупо.  
У мужчины были снежно белые седые волосы, блеклые же, будто мертвые, глаза, и общая неуловимость черт лица. Он не был молодым, не был старым. Невыразительная фигура — ни тебе широких плеч, ни брюха. Не высокий, но и не низкий. Никакой. Единственное, что привлекло к себе внимание — пальцы, хищно сжавшие набалдашник трости. Черная, она скалилась золоченой львиной пастью.   
— Добрый день, — улыбнулся Александр. Он на мгновение замялся, но все же протянул руку.  
— Феликс, — представился Феликс очень тихо. Ему показалось важным обозначить свое имя, будто этот человек не знал его, будто мог перепутать.   
Рукопожатие оказалось сухим и твердым, другого Феликс и не ожидал.  
— Что вы можете предложить тому, у кого есть все, а было даже больше? — Человек не улыбался, его голос звучал сухо и несколько безразлично.  
— Вы знаете, кто я, — Александр продолжал улыбаться.  
— Безусловно, — Человек не добавил обязательное “ваше величество”, не встал на колено и даже не склонил голову в поклоне. — Но вы, видимо не знаете кто я. Меня устраивает такое положение дел.  
— И не хотите, чтобы узнал? Я могу предложить вам защиту.  
— Боюсь, что ваша родительница уже несколько лет усиленно ищет меня, но так и не может найти. Думаете, что у вас получится?..  
— Да, — просто ответил Александр. — Я уже говорю с вами.  
Феликс знал, что Александр с завидным упрямством добивается желаемого. Из-за причудливой игры вечерних теней Феликсу показалось, что глаза Человека сверкнули красным.  
— Меня нет, как вам известно. Я не существую.   
— Вы не существуете сейчас, но наверняка существовали раньше. Впрочем… — Александр тряхнул головой, — я хотел предложить вам игру.   
— Вы — мне?  
— Да. Вы любите играть в прятки. Может быть, мы найдем с вами другие развлечения, более подходящие складу характера?  
— Предлагаете перевернуть мир? — по лицу Человека скользнула тень улыбки.  
— Вы старше меня. Не удивлюсь, если вы уже пытались это сделать и потерпели поражение.  
— Вы так уверены?  
— Нет, я строю пирамидки из камней, чтобы они пребывали в равновесии. Никогда не знаешь, когда надо остановиться и какой камень окажется верхним. Пирамидка рассыпается и приходится все начинать с начала.  
Человек молчал, опершись на трость.  
— Так вы пока не знаете, в какую игру предлагаете сыграть мне?   
— Не изменить, а удержать мир — вот вызов современности. Нет проблемы в том, чтобы устроить переворот, свергнуть императора, захватить власть. Но удержать ее, и сделать ее достойной... Обеспечить галактике плавное медленное развитие без потрясений — вы способны на это?  
В саду было мертвенно тихо. Даже листва, заслушавшись, перестала опадать.  
— А вы?  
— Если рядом будут те, на кого я смогу положиться. Поверьте, я собираюсь быть очень безвольным императором, который во всем полагается на мнение своих министров, — Александр звонко рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Феликс испытал нехорошее желание отвесить ему подзатыльник. — Но это будут мои министры. И это они должны быть лучшими в своем деле. Не я. Я ищу таких людей, но пока мне сложно. Без вас, мне кажется, я состарюсь и умру прежде, чем смогу просеять этот песок в поисках самородков.  
— Я не молод.  
— Вы умны, у вас есть информация, вы умеете с ней работать. Это в данном случае важнее.  
— Я подумаю, — Человек едва кивнул и шагнул в темноту изгороди, будто его и не было никогда.  
— Думайте не долго, ведь вы не молоды, — отчетливо сказал Александр и сжал руку в кулак.  
Феликс знал, что на ладони останутся полукружья ногтей. Александру нравилось оставлять ногти чуть отросшими. Так он всегда мог сжать кулак и почувствовать отрезвляющую боль.

***  
— Ну как? Ты доволен встречей? — Антон дождался, пока Пауль разместит трость перед сиденьем, и после этого плавно тронулся с места. Добытый на армейском складе ландкар нравился ему глубоким серо-черным цветом, приятной тяжестью, вальяжностью даже, толстой кожей обивки и возможностью пережить в нем маленькую бомбардировку.   
— Они оба совершенно бессмысленны. Жалкое подобие породившего их генофонда. Дети.  
— Конечно, дети. Они не воевали, не проливали кровь, не убивали тысячи взмахом руки в неполные двадцать. Чего ты хотел? Увидеть двух десантников с топорами?  
— Я надеялся, что Миттермайер будет хотя бы держать меня на прицеле, — Пауль замолчал, ненадолго погрузившись в воспоминания.  
— И что ты решил?  
— Надеюсь, что на Хайнессене подрастает юный, но очень талантливый политик-адмирал, иначе, боюсь, моих сил не хватит, чтобы надолго удержать энергию Лоэнграмма в мирном русле.  
Антон хмыкнул, что должно было означать понимание  
— Я… — Пауль замолчал, а потом глубоко вдохнул. — Наверное, я должен поблагодарить тебя?   
— Что ты, прошло всего двадцать лет. Мне кажется, что нельзя вот так бросаться на шею с благодарностями за спасение жизни. Я не буду торопить. Обдумай все сначала, взвесь за и против, изложи в циркуляре, как ты любишь, и потом, года через четыре, мы обязательно вернемся к этому вопросу.   
— Хорошо, — ровно согласился Пауль и отвернулся к окну.  
В кромешной ночной темноте дальние огоньки космопорта были похожи на звезды. Через несколько часов они приблизятся к ним еще немного. Перелет домой займет некоторое время.

***  
Короткой прогулки до главного корпуса дворца не хватило, чтобы проветрить голову. Феликс чувствовал смутную тревогу, которую не смог бы выразить словами. Может быть, дело было в том, что Алек, обычно такой выдержанно спокойный, привычно отстраненно шел легко и быстро. Казалось, деревья уступали ему дорогу, почтительно пряча ветви и кланяясь опадающей листвой.   
Им удалось вернуться незамеченными. Через окно, конечно же. Ее Величество была в ярости десять лет назад, но Алек отстоял право спать на первом этаже.

Алек рухнул на постель, и Феликс привычно перевел взгляд на стену чуть выше. Не стоило смотреть на волосы, разметавшиеся по белоснежным простыням.  
— Найдешь Фернера и скажешь ему перебраться на Феззан, — резко бросил Алек в свою очередь, изучая потолок.  
— Фернера?   
— Антон Фернер, из старой гвардии. Полгода был военным министром при правительстве вдовы, но вскоре ушел в отставку. Поговаривали, что он успел это сделать до того, как твой дрожайший отец повесил на него всех собак.  
— Да, тогда всем пришлось туго, — покладисто согласился Феликс. — Я найду его и предложу перебраться ближе к центру политической и деловой жизни. Вряд ли он ударился в разведение цыплят.   
— Так даже лучше. Придумай, в какую обертку завернуть, чтобы не совсем в лоб. Хотя, думаю, что он и так поймет все.  
— Ты узнал за эту встречу больше, чем я, да? — улыбнулся Феликс.  
Он не станет спрашивать “что дальше”. Если Алек сочтет нужным, то он расскажет. Пока же он замер на кровати, кусая губы. Они становились вишнево красными. Алек резко сел, не дав полюбоваться.  
— У меня есть еще одна просьба, — сказал он тихо. — Личная.  
Феликс почтительно молчал.  
— Ее величество хочет, чтобы я как можно быстрее женился и обеспечил династию наследником.  
— До двадцати пяти? — так же тихо поинтересовался Феликс. — Он боится того, что ты похож?  
— Она боится, что я оставлю корону тебе, — Алек дернул головой, отметая попытки возразить. — Мне нужен опыт. Брак не должен начинаться с боли и неловкости для обоих. Найди того, кто научит меня.  
— Мужчина или женщина? — Феликс поклонился, впервые за вечер. Ему надо было справиться с комом в горле и ощущением свалившейся на него беспомощности.  
— Не важно, — Алек нахмурился, явно неприятно удивленный поклоном. — И ты знаешь, что я не могу унизить тебя, приблизив как фаворита. Всегда есть вероятность, что кто-то проговорится. Будет лучше, если от него можно будет избавиться, или не бояться ранить гордость.  
Он встал, избавив Феликса от необходимости смотреть себе в глаза.  
— Планеты вращаются вокруг солнца, а у меня есть право видеть вас в любое время. Все и так знают, что моя душа принадлежит вам, — Феликс расставил ноги на ширину плеч и сложил руки за спиной. Так было удобнее смотреть в стену. — Но никто не знает, что вы не пустили меня в свою постель.  
Александр вдруг оказался прямо перед ним и вопросительно поднял бровь.  
— Отец требует, чтобы я с особым тщанием следил за своим здоровьем. Я не смею его разочаровывать.  
— Почему я не знал об этом? — жестко спросил Александр.   
— Это не было необходимым, — ровно ответил Феликс.   
Он еле удержал себя от язвительного высокомерного напоминания о том, что Алек просил не утруждать его подробностями своей личной жизни.  
— Теперь ты решаешь, что мне необходимо знать? — Александр угрожающе зарычал, как никогда похожий на разъяренного льва. — И как давно ты стал моим фаворитом, позволь спросить?  
— Я не ваш фаворит, — Феликс изогнул губы в улыбке. — Я тот, кто всегда возле вас. Люди привыкли, что рядом именно я и никто иной. Они не утруждают себя деталями.  
Черты лица Александра смягчились, будто он услышал что-то важное для себя.  
— Это больше, чем я когда-либо надеялся услышать, — сказал он.   
Феликс почувствовал сначала дыхание на щеке — Алек всегда пах лавандой — а потом обжигающе горячее прикосновение лба ко лбу.  
Феликс был рядом всю жизнь, но только сейчас он получил право обнять.

***  
Челнок затрепетал, набирая скорость.  
Антон с легкой печалью на лице проследил за тем, как шапка взбитого молока осела, растворившись в кофе.   
— Итак, что же тебя так напугало, — спросил он, не поднимая скорбного взгляда от чашки.

Перед глазами картинами на кофейной гуще проносились последние годы. Теракт в императорском дворце, тайная госпитализация начальства, боль в колене, на которое пришлось встать, принимая от вдовствующей императрицы титул, полупостыдное бегство, когда понял, что именно военный министр будет ответственен за все неудачи господ адмиралов и пары тройки гражданских.  
Вспомнился и родной офис. Вскоре после выхода в отставку Антон обосновался на окраине звездной системы Вальгалла в одном дне пути от Одина. Хейдрун была тихой планетой, с которой всегда можно было взлететь, не привлекая внимания нерадивых служителей космопорта. За это она была любима всяческим сбродом, который вел себя на удивление прилично, стоило Антону добросердечно улыбнуться.

Пауль окончательно пришел в себя только через год. Сначала долго восстанавливался — ранение чудом не стало смертельным, потом хандрил, но, когда Антон вляпался и его пришлось спасать, ожил по-настоящему. Конечно, Антон мог бы выбраться из переделки и сам, но так было приятнее.  
Спустя пару лет они впервые заговорили о Человеке-которого-нет, через пять лет проект был запущен, и теперь Человек стал самой известной неизвестной персоной в мире больших игр и высоких ставок.  
Человеком этим был, безусловно, Пауль. Антон оставался всего лишь владельцем скромного охранного предприятия, невеликие доходы от которого вместе с пенсией, положенной за выслугу лет, позволяли не интересоваться спонтанными тратами. Мало ли, зачем человеку мог понадобиться списанный челнок или пара ракетниц еще старого образца?

Очевидно, что Миттермайер младший вышел именно на Человека, а не на Антона. Это позволяло надеяться, что им до сих пор удавалось сохранить их маленький секрет. Вряд ли, узнав о том, что Оберштайн выжил, к нему потянулась бы вереница растроганных счастливой новостью коллег. Лучше было все оставить как есть. Они оба решили, что дети не узнают Пауля - вряд ли императрица вспоминала о нем на семейных ужинах, поэтому встреча была согласована.  
Теперь же, по устремленному внутрь себя взгляду и едва заметному напряжению рук, Антон видел, что что-то пошло не так. Пауль получил не то, на что рассчитывал.

— Его отец…. — Пауль покрутил чашку, собираясь с мыслями. — Он играл в солдатиков, ты помнишь.  
Антон хмыкнул. Такое не забывается.  
— Александру нравится играть в куклы, — Пауль развернул ручку в другую сторону. Поймать его взгляд не получалось. — Как далеко зайдут его игры?  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что поблагодарил меня за то, что я оказал услугу Империи, вернув тебя в дело? — Антон повернул чашку симметрично. Так было спокойнее. — А Миттермайер?  
— Гордый влюбленный по уши ребенок, ничего интересного. Пойдет туда, куда ему скажут. Поведет за собой тех, кого надо будет повести, — Пауль закрыл глаза перед тем, как сделать глоток, после чего посмаковал вкус. — Кофе, который ты варишь в доме значительно приятнее.  
— И зачем ему Человек? — спросил Антон, польщенный комплиментом. Похоже, что сын Райнхарда произвел на Пауля не менее яркое впечатление, чем его отец. Поэтому Антон и удостоился столь редкого комплимента. Обычно они обходились без слов.  
— Хочет, чтобы я подобрал ему кукол для игры. Солдатиков он бы достал из коробки и сам. Что-то досталось в наследство, другие встанут под его знамена, стоит только захотеть. Боеспособная армия была бы готова стартовать с Феззана через пятнадцать минут после того, как император обронил бы за утренним кофе такое желание.  
— Они пьют кофе по утрам вместе с Миттермайером? — Антон позволил себе улыбнуться.  
— Думаю, что они все делают вместе, вернее почти все. У юного Миттермайера слишком много увлечений на стороне и, кажется, он успел приревновать даже ко мне.  
— Понимаю его, — Антон невоспитанно фыркнул в чашку.   
— Через несколько дней ты получишь предложение открыть филиал на Феззане.   
— То есть?  
— Он узнал меня, Антон. С первого взгляда. Он догадывался, кого он увидит. Не Феликс, конечно же. Александр. И он предложил мне вступить в альянс против его матери. Не впрямую, конечно же. И исключительно на благо галактики.  
— Лоэнграмм, который хочет стать хорошим императором это страшно, согласен. Видимо мне надо будет ответить “да”?   
— Я положусь на ваше мнение в этом вопросе, Фернер.   
Антон вздрогнул. В последний раз Пауль обращался к нему так очень и очень давно. По спине прошел холодок предвкушения. Кажется, встряска была нужна не только Оберштайну, но и ему самому.


End file.
